toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Okatana
Okatana is a type of equipment in the form of a sword restored from an Akabane sword. Restored Okatana can be equipped by Main Members, and mainly boosts Offense, but can also increase other stats that are otherwise not boosted by other equipment. Items needed for both restoring and strengthening Okatana drop from Raid Quests and Expeditions. Crafting and Upgrading Okatana Okatana Restoration Creating Okatana involves the process of , which commonly requires an Akabane sword, Cleansing Flame, Exorcising Water and Aradama Steel corresponding to certain attributes. Cleansing Flame, Exorcising Water and Aradama Steel must also correspond to the rarity of the Okatana. Higher-rarity Okatana may additionally require Whetstones. Strengthening requires Blacksmith Hammers. Blacksmith Hammers exist in three versions based on rarity, and these items give a certain amount of points similar to experience. Attaining a certain amount of points successfully increases that Okatana's level by 1. Strengthened Okatana give additional stats, especially Offense. * 1★ Blacksmith Hammers give 50 Experience Points. * 2★ Blacksmith Hammers give 200 Experience Points. * 3★ Blacksmith Hammers give 400 Experience Points. The following table lists down the experience points needed to proceed to the next level: Rejuvenation Ceremony Some Okatana require a separate process to further bring out their maximum potential. These Okatana, which has the golden sword icon, can be further enhanced through the Rejuvenation Ceremony (回生の儀). The requirements for rejuvenating Okatana vary. Joint Offering Strengthening an Okatana only increases its level to +5. In order to level up an Okatana to a maximum level of +20, a process called Joint Offering (合祀強化 Goushi kyouka) is necessary. Joint Offering is done by using a restored okatana of the same name as a resource to further increase the level of a desired +5 okatana, and costs 7000 Coins for each okatana used. List of Okatana 1★ Okatana Usable by = |-|Stats = 2★ Okatana 3★ Okatana These okatana can be obtained by restoring Akabane that are found in Raid Quests or are exchanged for Suppression Reports, also found in Raid Quests. They have a maximum level of +5, but can be extended to +20 through Joint Offering. At +10, the skill Divine Essence (天禀) can be unlocked. Its level increases at +15 and +20. * Divine Essence (天禀) - At Level 3: When attacking enemies using Normal Attacks or Chain Attacks, has a 10% chance of increasing the user's Offense by 288 for 3 turns Usable By = |-| Stats = |-| Crafting = |-| Commentary = 4★ Unique Okatana Unique Okatana are weapons based on the actual okatana used by each character. Unlike their 3★ Okatana, Unique Okatana has a more complicated progression, involving the processes of Restoration, Joint Offering to maximum level, Rejuvenation (using items obtained from limited quests), and a final strengthening process. The limited quests for Rejuvenation will be released on a September update, while the final strengthening process will be released on an October update. Usable By = |-| Stats = |-| Commentary = Advent of Calamity Okatana Usable by = |-| Progression = |-| Stats and Skills = |-| Commentary = Event-Exclusive Okatana Certain events release exclusive okatana that either have a unique aesthetic look or an effect or set of parameter bonuses that are useful in combat. In most cases, the effect of the okatana is removed at the end of the month where the okatana was released. Usable by = |-| Crafting = |-| Stats and Skills = |-| Commentary = Paid-Exclusive Okatana Usable by = |-|Stats and Skills = Category:Game Content